The Transformation
Intro Pintosong - Wolf Lover 11:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya loners and rogues! I'm Pintosong and this story is very important to me. I've always (well, ever since I found out about Warriors a year ago) wanted this to happen to me! It's a very different style of fanfiction here, and I want to see how it goes. Enjoy! No pressure, you can hate it all you like! And yes, I'm one of those people who think Warriors exist :P The Gallery is here. Here goes! Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Fernstar - fluffy gray she-cat with white ventral areas and paws and yellow eyes (mate to Sandhiss and mother of Silverpaw and Rabbitpaw) Deputy: Mahoganyfur - dark chocolate brown she-cat with gold eyes Medicine cat: Snowpad - pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes :: apprentice, Lionpaw Warriors: Maplepelt - fluffy ginger-gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate to Kestrelfoot and mother of Redpaw, Daypaw and Sleekpaw) : Azaleatuft - very fluffy brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, ventral areas and paws, tufted ears and green eyes : Beavertooth - brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, long teeth and amber eyes :: apprentice, Silverpaw : Mousespring - light brown spotted tabby she-cat with brown eyes : Shadytail - calico she-cat with green eyes (mate to Dustytalon and mother of Growlpaw) :: apprentice, Sleekpaw : Kestrelfoot - pale ginger tabby tom with white ventral areas and paws and green eyes (mate to Maplepelt and father of Redpaw, Daypaw and Sleekpaw) : Lilacstorm - lilac-point white she-cat with bright blue eyes :: apprentice, Nightpaw : Brightholly - "two-faced" tortoiseshell she-cat with a white neck and one blue eye, one green eye (mother of Lionpaw, Ebonypaw, Sparkpaw, Nightpaw and Thistlepaw) : Russetfluff - fluffy russet tabby she-cat with white muzzle and ventral areas, a very fluffy tail, tufty ears and green eyes : Dustytalon - light brown tabby tom with almost invisible stripes, a white neck and brown eyes (mate to Shadytail and father of Growlpaw) :: apprentice, Sparkpaw : Graystalker - gray spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes : Frostmouse - pure white she-cat with green eyes :: apprentice, Daypaw : Squirrelberry - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes : Amberfeather - soft-furred calico she-cat with yellow eyes :: fill-in mentor for Ebonypaw : Mistywing - light gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow-green eyes : Smokestep - very dark gray tom with yellow eyes (mate to Rowanheart and father of Hollykit, Falconkit and Smogkit) :: apprentice, Redpaw : Mottlesplash - tortoiseshell she-cat with white ventral areas and paws and green eyes : Tigerlily - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes :: apprentice, Thistlepaw : Flamingoak - ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest and brown eyes (mate to Wolfdance) : Furzepelt - gold tabby tom with yellow eyes (mate to Brightholly and father of Lionpaw, Ebonypaw, Sparkpaw, Nightpaw and Thistlepaw) :: apprentice, Rabbitpaw : Sandhiss - cream tom with amber eyes (mate to Fernstar and father of Silverpaw and Rabbitpaw) : Goosecreek - light gray tabby tom with faint stripes and blue eyes :: apprentice, Growlpaw Apprentices: Growlpaw - brown tabby tom with bold black stripes and green eyes : Redpaw - red tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, blaze, ventral areas and paws and amber eyes : Daypaw - pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes : Sleekpaw - sleek ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes : Lionpaw - gold tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and blue-gray eyes : Ebonypaw - black she-cat with pale yellow eyes : Sparkpaw - gold tabby tom with yellow eyes : Nightpaw - black tom with dark blue-green eyes : Thistlepaw - mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes : Silverpaw - gray tabby tom with stormy gray eyes : Rabbitpaw - cream tabby tom with green eyes Queens: Rowanheart - brown tabby she-cat with white ventral areas, legs, muzzle and blaze and gold eyes (mate to Smokestep and mother of Hollykit, Falconkit and Smogkit) : Wolfdance - very fluffy pregnant tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws and yellow eyes (mate to Flamingoak) :: apprentice, Ebonypaw Kits: Hollykit - brown tabby she-kit with a white muzzle and ventral areas, spiky fur and strange, pale gray-green eyes : Falconkit - brown tabby tomkit with blue eyes : Smogkit - gray-and-white tomkit with green eyes Elders: Raggedcloud - ragged, fluffy, white tom with amber eyes : Littlestream - white tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes : Sunnymoss - gold tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate to Thrushwhisker and mother of Azaleatuft and Rowanheart) : Thrushwhisker - brown tabby tom with blue eyes (mate to Sunnymoss and father of Azaleatuft and Rowanheart) ShadowClan Leader: Burnstar - russet tabby tom with brown eyes Deputy: Swanfeather - pure white she-cat with a black mask and pale amber eyes (mate to Icenose and mother of Azurepaw) Medicine cat: Warriors: Smudgefoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with smudged fur and green eyes (mother of Cloverpaw, Goosepaw and Deerpaw) Apprentices: Cloverpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white ventral areas and green eyes : Goosepaw - dark gray tom with darker patches and green eyes : Deerpaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes : Azurepaw - fluffy white she-cat with very pale blue eyes Queens: Kits: Elders: WindClan Leader: Deputy: Medicine cat: Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: RiverClan Leader: Deputy: Medicine cat: Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: Cats outside of Clans Humans Emily - small, pale, freckled girl with messy, mousy brown hair and blue-gray eyes Zara - pretty olive-skinned girl with long, very dark brown hair, a freckled face and brown eyes Chapter one - Arriving in Europe! "Zara! Here we are: Europe!" I said to my best friend and adopted sister, who was craning her neck to see past out the window. We were on a plane, passing over the amazing continent. "Em, I can't see past your fat head!" Zara said in an annoyed tone. Rather than taking offence, I laughed and said, "That's just the size of my brain. Here," I shuffled closer to the back of my chair, and Zara squashed herself beside me so we could both look out the window. "Look, Paris!" "Awesome! Is that the Eiffel Tower?" "It sure is! Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!" We waved out the window to the small people below. They were the size of bacteria: so small that we couldn't even see them! Zara chuckled, "Can't wait to get back onto YouTube!" "Once we are," I replied, "we'll make a video titled, 'We're in the UK!'" We giggled and stared out the window again. ---- "Here we are!" I blew my mousy brown hair out of my face as I hauled my suitcases into the hotel room. It was nice; it had pretty blue curtains, a nice mahogany floor and soft-looking beds, which I fell on once I had dragged my luggage halfway across the room, just to give up and leave it in the middle of the room. It took a while for Zara to stumble into the room, "Nice!" she said, looking around, "Ooh, we have a fridge!" "Excited about that are you? I bet you're going to stuff it top-to-bottom with chocolate." "Eeeyup!" I slid off the bed, smiling, "Come on, we better make that video." ---- After we filmed and had something to eat, I said to Zara, "Let's go to the lake!" She laughed, "You've been wanting to go there ever since you started reading Power of Three! Do you really think it's the same one?" "Of course! Come on, get your joggers on!" It took a while to get ready, but when we did, I called a taxi. Before long, we were at the lake. We gazed around at first, then started walking towards it. Then I stopped, "Wait." "What?" "Won't we disturb the cats?" Zara laughed again, "Em, they're just books! Come on!" she bolted off into the forest, which I knew belonged to ThunderClan. I raced in after her, still not convinced. My best friend was just inside the line of trees. I wrinkled my nose, "Are you sure there's no cats here? The borders smell like tom scent markers." Zara rolled her eyes, "Of course there's wild cats here, but what's the possibility that the Erins walked into a forest and asked the cats living there their story?" "None." I sighed, "But I can dream, can't I?" we trekked further in, and eventually ended up at the beautiful lake. "Look Zara! The island! And there's a fallen tree bridge!" "Cool!" she exclaimed. We went all around, seeing the territories around. The forest, the moor, the pine forest and even the marshy river ground. It was just like how I'd pictured it. At sunset, however, we decided to go back home. ---- "That was great!" I exclaimed, lying down on my bed while fiddling with the pompoms on the bottom of my favourite hat, which was shaped like a cats head, with orange, black and pink patches. Zara was on the computer I had brought, uploading our videos. I got into my pyjamas and went to sleep, with Zara following a few hours later. ---- I woke up in a state of confusion. What am I lying on? Why's my skin feel weird? What's that smell? Why does it feel like something's licking me? ''I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't for some reason. A giant tongue seemed to be licking the top of my head. I had a hunch at what was going on. I muttered to the furry mass beside me, "Where am I?" "Emily?" "Zara!" "Why can't I see? And why does everything seem different?" I thought for a while, then whispered, "I think, we've been reborn as cats!" Chapter two - We're kits?! "What?!" Zara breathed, then stopped. We weren't alone. "I could almost hear them talking!" a female voice said, "Like they were whispering!" "Don't be ridiculous, Wolfdance, they're newborn kits!" ''So we ''are ''cats! I thought. And the cat's name was Wolfdance! Does that mean...? "Maybe that's them breathing? Stop fussing. Wolfdance, maybe you should start feeding them." What?! Oh no! ''I thought, panic making my stomach churn. But wait, that wasn't panic. That was ''hunger! A cat picked me up carefully in her jaws and placed me next to something warm and fuzzy. Then Zara was placed next to me. She was trembling. Hunger overcome my disgust, and I reluctantly started suckling. Just think of it as a YouTube challenge, like the Tin Can challenge or the Baby Food challenge. Hey, it's not that bad! ''Once I was full, I fell off the cat's belly and rested. ''So this is what it's like to be a kit. Zara lay down next to me and flicked her tail over my ear. I shuffled until my fuzzy face was next to hers. She whispered, "What in the name of StarClan just happened?" "I have no idea." I answered. I could tell we were in the world of warriors, and I was pretty sure Zara could put two and two together. One of the cats asked our 'mother', "What'll you name them, Wolfdance?" "Hmm," Wolfdance replied, "the tortoiseshell one will be Briarkit, and the ginger one," she prodded me gently, "is Tulipkit." They're' both so beautiful! I exclaimed in my head. ''And now we know what colour we are, too! Awesome! "Beautiful names for beautiful kits!" a she-cat mewed approvingly, "How about I let their father in, now?" "Good idea, thanks, Snowpad." Wolfdance purred, "And, thanks. You're a brilliant medicine cat! And you too, Lionpaw!" A new, squeakier voice sounded, "I- I didn't really..." "Oh, don't be so modest!" Rowanheart chattered, "You were amazing!" I could hear Snowpad exiting and entering the den. A cat followed. Snowpad brought him in front of the nest, and said, "Here you go, Flamingoak; your beautiful kits! Their names are Briarkit and Tulipkit." "They- they're perfect!" Flamingoak exclaimed. Wolfdance purred. Our 'father' licked the tops of our head and nuzzled us gently. I felt soothed by his affection. I think I can get used to this. But it is going to be embarrassing ''to go to the dirtplace!'' Chapter three - Developing and exploring! I woke up to the sounds of chittering birds. I was half a moon old, and starting to gain better senses. From what I remember researching, kits should open their eyes by this time! ''I strained, and my eyelids slowly moved up. I could see! The inside of the den was just how I thought it looked like! Before, I had guessed from the scent that we were in ThunderClan, so I had pictured what everything would look like. I stared at Zara- I mean, Briarkit. She was a dark, dappled tortoiseshell with white ventral areas. She was certainly very pretty, and cute! She was so fuzzy! I looked around to my own pelt. I looked exactly the same. Same fur length, same white patterns. The only difference was that I was bright ginger tabby instead of tortoiseshell. I glanced at Wolfdance. She was a very fluffy tortoiseshell with white ventral areas, paws and muzzle. In the nest next to us, was Rowanheart. She was a fluffy, pretty brown tabby with white front legs, ventral areas and muzzle. I couldn't see her kits, Hollykit, Falconkit and Smogkit, from here. My little, thin legs weren't strong enough to walk yet, so I stayed right where I was, next to Briarkit, in my nest. ---- By the time I was three quarters of a moon old, I was starting to get very adventurous. My eyes were starting to get green flecks in them. Briarkit's were already almost completely brown. I sat up and stretched. Briarkit was lying there, fast asleep. ''Lazy furball! ''I stalked up to her and pounced. She woke up with a yowl. She hissed at me, "What'd you do that for?!" "Come on! We're three weeks old, we need to start adventuring!" "Nobody said anything about ''needing ''to!" she grumbled. I purred, "Well, you're awake now. Let's ask Wolfdance if we can go!" I waddled over to the sleeping tortoiseshell and prodded her. She awoke and yawned. "What is it, Tulipkit?" she mumbled sleepily. "Can we explore the camp? Please, please, please?!" Wolfdance smiled, "Alright. Just don't- ." "Go out of camp, go into any dens, annoy anyone or do anything that might get us hurt. Thanks!" I scooted out of the nest, pulling Briarkit along by her tail. We tumbled out into the open, and gasped. The stone hollow was just how we had pictured it! Warriors and apprentices were sitting around, chatting and sharing tongues, and a few apprentices were trying to sneak off to the elders' den for stories. I saw the fresh-kill pile. It was getting low, with only two birds, a squirrel and three mice. Wolfdance had recently gave us a mouse to eat, and it was absolutely delicious! Briarkit and I padded off in the direction of the elders' den, until we literally bumped into a white cat. "Oh, sorry!" I squeaked. The white she-cat purred, "That's alright! I'm Snowpad, by the way." "You're Snowpad the medicine cat?" Briarkit asked in interest. I remembered that Snowpad was the one who helped Wolfdance deliver us. Snowpad nodded, "Yep! Oh, there's someone I'd like you to meet." she moved to the side to show a very young she-cat, a gold and white tabby. "This is my apprentice, Lionpaw." "Hi." the little apprentice mewed. She was barely past kithood. Snowpad answered this by meowing, "She moved out of the nursery just a quarter moon before you two arrived. She's quite skilled already." Lionpaw blushed beneath her fur. "Nice to meet you, Lionpaw!" I said happily, "I'm Tulipkit, and this is- ." "Briarkit." Lionpaw finished, "I helped deliver you." "Oh cool!" Briarkit exclaimed, "You really are skilled!" Lionpaw blushed again and squeaked, "Thanks." Snowpad smiled warmly at her shy apprentice, said goodbye to us, then ran to the medicine den, with Lionpaw hard at her heels. I turned and said to Briarkit, "We're already friends with the medicine cats! We're off to a good start!" "Hey, Tulipkit..." "Yeah, Briarkit?" "If we ever change back into humans, will we make our experience a fanfic?" I laughed, "Good idea!" then I frowned, "But I'm more worried about what we'll tell everyone about why we've been away for so long, if we ''do ''ever get back." Briarkit sighed, "I hope your family is looking after our pets well!" I shook out my pelt and said strongly, "Well, let's enjoy this while we can!" "Enjoy what while you can?" a voice said from behind. Briarkit and I froze, and slowly turned around. The apprentice Nightpaw was standing there, with a puzzled look on his face. "I- I was talking about kithood, of course!" I lied. "Okay. I'll see you two around." with that, he walked past, towards his littermates. For some reason, that black-furred tom made me feel fuzzy inside. Briarkit broke into my thoughts, "Phew! That was ''way ''too close for me!" "Yeah." I agreed, but a part of me wanted to tell everyone, especcially Nightpaw, our secret. I wondered what their reaction would be. Probably disbelief. "Let's go back into the nursery." Chapter four - Yay! We're apprentices! "Oh. My. Gosh. Briarkit! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook my best friend, or, I should say, sister, awake. "Mmph, what's up?" she grumbled, groggily. I took a deep breath, and cried, "We're apprentices today!" Briarkit gasped and jumped to her feet, "We need to get ready! Can you groom behind my ears? Where's Wolfdance?" "Right here." Wolfdance appeared at the entrance to the den, looking amused. She made to grab me, but I quickly said, "Groom Briarkit first." "Thanks, Tulipkit!" Briarkit mewed in relief. Now she would definitely be groomed in time! Our mother pulled her closer with a paw, and licked Briarkit's back. Once she was finished, with a fine layer of spit to make her coat sparkle, Wolfdance let her go and I scrambled forward. Wolfdance groomed me with ease, and Briarkit helped with my ears. Soon, we were both beautiful! We waited for a few minutes until we heard the leader, Fernstar call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." Briarkit and I strutted out of the nursery, tails waving in the air. Fernstar continued with her speech, "One of the most important parts of living in the clan, is having fresh warriors. Before we have warriors, we have have apprentices. Tulipkit, Briarkit, stand under the ledge." We did as she said, and the gray-and-white leader scrambled down next to us. Fernstar used the traditional words, "Tulipkit and Briarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Tulipkit," my heart was in my throat, "from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tulippaw." She turned to the crowd, and mewed, "Graystalker, you have received great training from Stemsprout, and I hope you will be as great a mentor to Tulippaw, as Stemsprout was to you." A gray tom... stalked... out of the crowd. Graystalker reminded me of a cat I once knew, named Gizmo. Right down to the yellow eyes. He stared at Fernstar with those staring eyes, and said, almost a whisper, "I will." I walked forward and we touched noses. The tabby barely breathed. ''This cat sure is mysterious! It was Briarkit's turn. Fernstar said to her, "Briarkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Mahoganyfur, you are my faithful deputy, and you show great loyalty and strength. I trust you to pass these qualities and more down to Briarpaw." The glossy brown she-cat smiled as she touched noses with Briarpaw, and meowed, "I'll make you the best warrior I can." Briarpaw beamed. The Clan burst into cheers, "Tulippaw! Briarpaw! Tulippaw! Briarpaw!" Briarpaw and I ran off to find our parents. Wolfdance and Flamingoak found us first, "Well done, my kits!" Flamingoak grinned. Wolfdance was about to say something, until Graystalker suddenly appeared behind me, and said, "Time for chat is later. Right now, it's time for training." Mahoganyfur went to the gray tabby's side and mewed, "Come now, Graystalker! Let them talk with their parents! The forest can wait." Graystalker turned on her, and replied, trying too hard to be respectful of the deputy, "Mahoganyfur, I'm sorry, but I think our apprentices need a bit more discipline than that. They can talk anytime, but I personally think that now isn't that time." The dark brown she-cat sighed, "There's really no way to sway you, huh? Alright." she gave Wolfdance and Flamingoak a sympathetic glance and twitched her tail to tell us to follow her. Briarpaw and I looked at eachother, and walked at her flanks. Graystalker ''stalked ''behind us. We padded out of the camp, and the scent of ferns hit my nose. The forest was even more beautiful than when I saw it as a human six months ago. It might've had something to do with being a cat. I spotted a soft-looking clump of ferns. "Yippee!" I squealed as I did a run-and-jump into the soft plant. Briarpaw rolled around, laughing her tail off. Mahoganyfur snorted loudly in amusement, but Graystalker... "Stop acting like a kit!" the spotted tabby hauled me out of the ferns by my scruff. Surprised, I yelped. Graystalker put me down roughly and spat, "You're an apprentice now! Act like one!" He slunk off into the forest. I stared after him, frightened and confused. Even the respected deputy laughed! There was no call for treating me like that! I started snarling, and my fur fluffed up slowly. Mahoganyfur noticed and ran over to lick me on my shoulder, "Sorry about that, Tulippaw." she mewed soothingly, "He's not very tolerable. I did warn Fernstar that this would happen." then she stepped back and added, "And, technically, you're still a kit." I sighed, "Why'd ''I ''get the mean mentor?" Mahoganyfur flicked her tail over my ear and padded further through the trees. Briarpaw stayed by my side as we followed after her. After a while of walking, we picked up on a scent. "Squirrel!" I mewed. I had tasted it before, and it was absolutely delicious! Mahoganyfur glanced at us both, "Why don't you work together to catch it? Use your instincts." I nodded. Briarpaw and I stalked - in a similar manner as Graystalker - towards the scent. We checked we were downwind, and kept going. The fluffy gray creature was picking up nuts at the base of a tree. I brushed up against the ferns to hide my scent, then carefully moved around the tree in a wide circle, then climbed up a bit. The squirrel looked up for a minute, then continued its nut-collecting. Briarpaw lightly padded forward, then pounced. As the squirrel tried to climb up the tree, I revealed myself, and jumped down on top of it. It squirmed underneath my grasp, but I turned it over, and gave it the killing bite. It fell limp. I brought the dead squirrel to Mahoganyfur. "Well done!" the deputy congratulated us, "You both make a great team!" "Thanks!" we both meowed at the same time, then collasped into giggles. We stopped, however, when a spotted tabby cat walked back out of the bushes. It was Graystalker. And he had obviously been hunting. Graystalker stomped over to me, and deposited three squirrels, two birds, four voles, a rabbit and many mice at my feet. "This," he growled, "is what you can do when you stick to hunting, and don't go galloping into ferns!" He disappeared back into the gloom of the forest. Mahoganyfur sighed, and said to us, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him later. I just don't get what's wrong with him!" Chapter five - ShadowClan visit? Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Allegiances Category:Allegiances